


If Vengeful

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Sewer King smiled as a sick alligator was healthy again.





	If Vengeful

I never created Batman TAS.

The Sewer King smiled as a sick alligator was healthy again and one of his children sneezed after she forgot to obtain lots of pretties earlier.

THE END


End file.
